


This Means Nothing.

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has a reason... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means Nothing.

Original work by infidus-sicarius which I have been tasked to continue. Posting it here to work on it…

~~~×~~~

Helmet Party: This Means Nothing

~~~×~~~

This means nothing, just a trivial affair.

Their hands grab at each other, wanting to free each other of their clothes.

They don’t kiss, they don’t leave marks. This is just an affair, there’s nothing special behind it.

Naked bodies fall on the bed.

Lust, pure and animalistic, hangs heavy in the air. They grind against each other, growling at the feeling of having their dicks rub against skin.

Soldier pulls away for a while and takes a condom from the nightstand. He was surprised when Engineer suddenly flipped them over so that he was now on top. He slid down between Soldier’s legs.

Soldier cursed when Engineer engulfed him, working his tongue over the head, his hand reaching out to fondle with the sac.

He kept sucking until Soldier made him stop. Soldier then stood and had Engineer lie on the bed again.

He put the condom over his cock and pushed the Texan’s legs until his knees almost touched his ears.

Soldier aligned himself against Engineer, then entered him in one strong thrust.

Engineer threw his head back at the pain of being penetrated without preparation.

Soldier just kept pushing, angling his thrusts until-

Engineer moaned in pleasure, biting his lip to stop further sounds.

Soldier thought of kissing him but… No. This was just an affair. A contact of skin against skin. Kisses were not for this.

The Texan gripped his bedsheet, his knuckles turning white.

It was good. So good.

Gasps, moans and the sound of skin rubbing against skin filled the room.

Soldier felt his release coming and he grabbed Engineer’s dick, stroking it in rhythm to his.

The pleasure was overwhelming, they both came at the same time.

Soldier’s thrusts slowed, riding out his orgasm. He then let go of Engineer’s legs and fell on top of him, both of their chest now smeared with cum.

They laid like that for a while, both trying to catch their breath.

Later, Engineer prodded Soldier’s side and the man rolled off of him. He hid a wince when Soldier pulled out.

He ignored the shaking in his legs and took two towels. Engineer handed one to Soldier and he used the other to clean his chest.

They smoked a cigarette, both not saying a thing.

Soldier dressed himself up and left.

This was just a trivial affair. An activity that both indulged in from time to time. A matter that began when they drank together at a bar in town, both of them just feeling lonely.

There was nothing special about it. No meaning at all.

Engineer changed his beddings before going to sleep.

~~~×~~~

To Be Continued.


End file.
